moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Beauregard Galimus
Description The man before you stands tall, snowy white hair flowing downward to rest upon his shoulders. His frail build is accompanied by a wrinkled face, and upon his chin a long beard which protrudes outward. Despite his senile appearance, his reputation bids him with the traits of knowledge, power, and political prosperity. He is garb in delicately tailored robes, draped with a Kirin Tor tabard. A pendant of the Violet Eye clings to his slender neck, hidden by cloak. Within his grasp a powerful stave, atop its enchanted spire a crystal focus. Wrapped securely around his index finger is a magical signet, granted to him within Dalaran upon his induction as an Archmage, along with a rather peculiar trinket placed upon the opposite hand. Various potions and a spell tome adorn his belt. History Birthed to a sorcerous couple, Beauregard enjoyed a childhood of noble pleasantries and higher learning. Tutored by the upper-echelon of wizards serving Nielas Aran, including his father, he began an early existence of scholarship. Such academic achievements led to his departure to the violet city of Dalaran in search of knowledge. Having already become a wizard of adept ability, he soon began to expand his study in mastering the schools of Conjuration, Divination, and finally Abjuration. He proceeded to tackle his advanced arcane trials with flying colors, securing his place among the Archmagi of the Kirin Tor. 'Medivh's Deception, the Fall of Stormwind' Khadgar's suspicion of his plotting master led to the creation of the Violet Eye, a body composed of those Archmagi which equally distrusted the Guardian of Tirisfal, an order which Beauregard pledged himself to. However, their efforts in spying upon Medivh proved folly when his true motives became clear; opening the Dark Portal which was followed by a tide of war which quickly swept over the human realm. By the time Beauregard and much of the Kirin Tor arrived, it had already become too late. The orcish Horde's destructive offensive had reached Stormwind's doorstep, where his father and the rest of the conjurers were overwhelmed by the Necrolytes vile sorcery. They perished alongside the many other hopeless defenders of humanity's sole southern stronghold. 'Dalaran's Destruction' Many years past and war had abandoned the world once more with the Horde's collapse before the mighty Alliance of Lordaeron. The weakened orcs were left scattered across the Eastern Kingdoms in warbands, clinging to what was left of their previous clans. Those orcs who were spared the blade flooded the various interment camps which occupied much of Arathor and Hillsbrad. What seemed as though peace in our time, was soon shattered by the second arrival of the Burning Legion, sparking the catastrophe now known as the Third War. As demonic invasion raged across the distant lands of Kalimdor, unbeknownst to the eastern humans, a Dread Lord's horrid plot had already been set in motion. Hysteria grasped Lordaeron as the plague spread rapidly among the northern lands, eventually this terrible Scourge - now commanded by the Death Knight, Arthas, claimed Dalaran in its unholy wake. Beauregard managed to flee once more alongside the few magisters that remained to the distant refuge of Ambermill, where they began the lengthy restoration of their order. 'Modern Time' As time went on, the Kirin Tor recovered from past tragedy and resumed their arcane vigil over the realm. He had grown wise from age, among the oldest of the Archmagi that still remained. After the Horde's betrayal at the Wrathgate, and the numbering deceptions following, Beauregard found himself as one of the few still in favor of neutrality, considering the orders dedication of policing magic across Azeroth to be its sole purpose, unaltered by factional conflict. His efforts in swaying Dalaran's senate suddenly became fruitless when Garrosh successfully dropped a Mana Bomb upon Theramore, resulting in the innocent deaths of thousands, including Rhonin - the now former leader of the Kirin Tor. Dalaran's Magocracy was sent into political upheaval, swiftly settled by the void being assumed by the previous Ruler of the Theramore, Lady Jaina Proudmore. From that point on the direction of the Kirin Tor and its stern allegiance to the Grand Alliance altered the elderly Archmage's future forever. Due to conflicting views with Jaina and her ruling body of six, Beauregard left the violet city a second time with no plan of return. For quite sometime Beauregard ventured across the world, hungry for those secrets he could not reveal in the plentiful library-spires of Dalaran, finding himself plunged into the dangerous lands of Feralas, where he began study along many of the Highborne whom remained in Eldre'thalas after the Cataclsym. He also spent a brief interlude within the great libraries of Ironforge, among newly met dwarven colleagues. Eventually, he found himself within the towering stone walls of Stormwind once again, where he began his service within the Stormwind Circle of Magi which led to a series of political maneuvers which launched him into an advisory position of the powerful Duke of Westridge, Lord Maxen Montclair. Upon the Lord's Council Beauregard's deeds were highlighted by successes in aiding the valiant First Regiment, and the perilous defense of the Kingdom against what was known as the Shadowmist Crisis. Such achievements within the Kingdom earned him a great deal of favor among the Inner-Circle of Stormwind's Circle of Magi, where he would be escalated to the position of Elder Mage and later appointed as Royal Court-Conjurer of the Kingdom for the political and diplomatic dealings of the Circle. One of his most underscoring achievements was his numerous debates with the Magus Senate of Dalaran which established borders of magical vigilance for which the Stormwind Circle of Magi would dictate. Since then, the two magical orders have grown very close and assist each other often with combating what problems arise. 'Banishment of Zethirak' During a campaign within the Burning Steppes, a dark book was found by the Cavaliers. Beauregard soon found this vile relic in his possession, though could not entirely understand it's contents, nor' it's power... He took action immediately, venturing to the Outland with the company of Sir Aliax the True, a Knight of the Brotherhood. There he sought out a 'Demon Hunter' by the name of Salin Felarrow, one whom he had been secretly acquainted with before. With great distrust, he allowed Salin to review what magical runes lay imprinted upon it's fleshly pages. This only revealed what Beauregard had presumed, various necromatic rituals and spells. However, it was to all of their surprise what next surfaced; Salin was able to detect what seemed to be nearly a 'fineprint' alongside one of the incantations. In triumph, he proclaimed the artifact's -true- purpose, that of which allowing a Nathrezim (Dreadlord)'s entrance into the world, to obviously dominate whomever summoned him and strive towards the terrible deeds it planned to inflict upon our world. Obtaining this newfound information, the three proceeded to prepare for the battle ensue by aiding Salin in placing down multiple demonic wards to hopefully weaken this dangerous foe. After the precautions were set, the summoning commenced, moments later came forth a menacing Nathrezim by the name of Zethirak the Torrid. The two forces collided in a fray of gushing blood and flames, a battle which went on for sometime. The Dreadlord finally fell before their combined might, his weapon "Loth'rogg, the Blade of Searing" lay split in two pieces among the ground. Salin was allowed to plunder the demon in return for his efforts, retrieving both the demon's bracers and shattered blade which he dubbed the "Shards of Loth'rogg". Category:Mages' Union Category:Kirin Tor Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Westridge Cavaliers Category:House of Montclair Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Stormwindian Category:Dalaranian